Pas l'indifference
by Flojiro
Summary: Tout mais pas l'indifférence. Tout mais pas ce temps qui meurt. Il ne la connaissait pas, cette chanson, et voilà qu'elle refuse obstinément de cesser de raisonner dans son esprit... Songfic. POV Fye. Oneshot.


**Auteur :** Flojiro ! La grande ! L'unique ! Celle qui déchaîne les foules ! #regarde le troupeau de bishou s'enfuir en courant à sa vue# Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

**Fandom :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Dieu que j'aime cette série !  
**Fye** : Je ne suis pas sûr que Dieu ait grand-chose à voir dans tout ça... #sourire amusé#  
**Kuro** : Moi chuis même absolument sûr du contraire !  
Jouez pas sur les mots comme ça, je vous aime quoi, c'est tout !  
**Kuro** : Ô joie...

**Genre :** One-shot. Song-fic. POV Fye. Vaguement yaoi mais juste parce que je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Fye attiré par Kuro... Mais c'est pas ma faute, hein, c'est celle des Clamp ! Elles ont qu'à pas faire des persos aussi louches !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de TRC ne sont pas ma propriétés mais celle des Clamp, comme chacun sait... Et "Pas l'indifférence" appartient entièrement à Jean Jacques Goldman, auquel j'envie son don pour les paroles, vraiment !

**Blabla et autres warning :**  
Pas de spoilers. Par contre je me laisse pas mal influencer par mes lectures de fics anglophones dans ma vision du passé de Fye... Mais bon, fallait que ça colle aux paroles aussi ! Donc, hein, à chaque fois qu'il parle de Seles et de ce qu'il a vécu c'est de la fabulation pure et simple, allez pas prendre ça comme La Vérité Ultime surtout !

La petite histoire de cette fic ? Si, si, je sais que vous voulez la connaître...

**Kuro** : Tout le monde s'en fout de ce que tu racontes...

#chibihise et envoie à Fye# Donc, je disais... Ha oui ! La fic ! Alors moi mon grand trip quand j'écoute des chansons en français c'est me demander à quel perso elles pourraient correspondrent. On s'amuse comme on peut, hein ? Et là je m'étais mis mes CD de Goldman en fond pour ranger ma chambre. Et soudain cette chanson passe. OO ... Je me mets devant l'ordi. Je relance du début et j'écoute tout bien. Et je me dit qu'en effet, y'a pas : cette chanson elle est faite pour Fye ! Gravement ! Et comme j'avais envie depuis un moment d'écrire une fic cadeau pour mon Maître Jedi vénéré que j'aime (à savoir : Nekolihn ! X3), grande fan de Fye devant l'éternel (d'ailleurs elle l'héberge chez elle depuis un moment, il a l'air de s'y plaire), ben je me suis lancée là-dedans.

J'avoue, hein, moi je l'aime bien cette petite fic... #câline Fye# Je pensais pas que t'écrire serait aussi agréable toi !

**Fye** : #pat-pat# Ben... merci... En même temps t'aurai plus faire plus gai... Pis fais attention : tu écrases Kuro-chan là...

Oo Oups ! #se décale d'un bond et regarde le chibi-Kuro tenter de respirer après avoir été écrasé au milieu du câlin de la mort# Je pense qu'il va m'en vouloir... On se retrouve à la fin de la fic si je suis toujours de ce monde... #court#

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pas l'indifférence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je regarde rêveusement défiler le paysage, au-delà de mon propre reflet sur la large vitre frappée de plein fouet par les rayons d'un soleil printanier. Ce moyen de transport, ils appellent ça un _tramway_. J'aime assez je dois dire. Pas trop de heurts, une vitesse constante, et la certitude de pouvoir admirer à loisir l'extérieur sans se préoccuper de la route. Je m'étire un peu, me réinstalle confortablement dans le siège. J'ai décidé que je resterai dans ce wagon tant que je ne ressentirai pas le besoin d'en descendre. Jusqu'au bout du monde ? Hum... nan, peut-être seulement jusqu'au terminus... Mais c'est beaucoup moins romanesque dit comme ça... Je m'offre à moi-même un sourire espiègle à travers la vitre : qu'ils ne soient pas destinés qu'aux autres après tout ! Pour une des rares fois où ce sourire n'a aucune arrière pensées... Ha non ! Mon reflet fronce les sourcils après moi : pas le moment de déprimer, flûte ! J'aime découvrir de nouveaux mondes et je ne vais pas me laisser gâcher ça par des ruminations aussi inutiles qu'infinies ! Je secoue la tête et une longue enseigne attire mon attention, alors que le tram' ralentit pour déposer un lot de passagers, et en embarquer un pratiquement identique. "Supermarché". Ha tiens, il faudrait peut-être que je descende..? Bah, nan, au pire je repasserai...

Après tout, ça ne fait que quelques minutes que Shaolan et moi nous sommes séparés. Lui est parti en repérage avec un Mokona aussi peu assuré que d'ordinaire sur la source de magie qu'il ressentait. Et moi, tel que vous me voyez, je suis sensé acheter des provisions pour quelques jours... Evidemment, on aurait pu faire les deux tout en restant ensembles. Sauf qu'apparemment la plume (si plume il y a...) se trouve au-delà de la périphérie de cette ville. Et que Shaolan était, comme d'habitude, bien trop pressé d'accomplir son devoir sacré pour se préoccuper de considérations aussi terre-à-terre que l'achat de nourriture... Alors, hé bien, nous avons décidé de remplir chacun de notre côté notre part de la mission. À moi l'approvisionnement, à lui l'investigation. C'était la décision la plus logique. Même si je suis certain que papa Kuro n'apprécierait pas de savoir que j'ai laissé le gamin partir tout seul à l'aventure...

Je sens le coin de mes lèvres remonter un peu plus. Ouais, il a beau râler, tempêter et s'en défendre à longueur de journée : il s'inquiète notre ninja favori... D'ailleurs Shaolan et moi avons mis à profit cette inquiétude pour parvenir à le faire rester tranquillement à l'hôtel en compagnie d'une petite princesse à nouveau profondément endormie. Et donc hautement vulnérable ! Parce qu'évidemment, lui faire remarquer que la blessure toute fraîche qu'il avait récolté dans le précédent monde n'avait pas été arrangée par notre atterrissage plutôt brutal dans celui-ci, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose... Tout au plus à lui arracher un reniflement de dédain, sûrement. Mais là, Shaolan lui avait démontré, avec tout son sérieux habituel, que quelqu'un devait rester avec Sakura et que sa blessure risquait d'être un handicap en cas de bataille pour la récupération de la plume... Oui, hein, vous avez remarqué : ils ont autant de tact et de diplomatie l'un que l'autre... Mon sourire se fait gentiment amusé lorsque je revois Kuro-chan se laisser glisser contre le mur, sans un mot, croisant les jambes et appuyant son katana dans son giron. Ho, bien sûr, si un regard pouvait tuer notre jeune ami aurait quitté ce monde avant même que le ninja ne touche le sol. Mais ça, à force, nous sommes tous immunisés. Moi surtout... Nouveau sourire auto-attribué. Plus fier que repentant le sourire je dois dire... Et puis, je reviens à ma contemplation du dehors.

C'est une jolie ville. Les bâtiments sont plus ouvragés que les grands immeubles froids de la république de Hanshin. Il y a aussi des statues un peu partout. Des tas de choses à admirer ! Je me cale dans mon siège et monte le son du _baladeur_ que j'ai acheté juste après avoir quitté Petit Toutou. Ça fait plusieurs dimensions possédant ce genre de technologie que nous traversons. Je m'y suis vite fait personnellement. Et ce qu'ils appellent _la radio_ apprend beaucoup de choses sur la culture d'un monde. J'appuie légèrement ma tête contre la vitre chauffée par le soleil. Et j'échange un regard avec moi-même. Cette chanson. C'est... "amusant"...

_J'accepterai la douleur  
D'accord aussi pour la peur_

J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui pourrais la chanter...

_Je connais les conséquences  
Et tant pis pour les pleurs_

La douleur... elle finit par passer, tôt ou tard. Et la peur, on s'y habitue. Parfois, j'ai presque l'impression de ne même plus en ressentir. Jusqu'à ce que du coin de l'œil j'aperçoive un homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Et avant qu'il se retourne pour me montrer un visage inconnu, j'ai bien compris qu'elle était toujours là. On s'y fait, à la peur...

Je ferme les yeux, un instant. Je sais. Ho je sais bien qu'ils me jugent tous irresponsable. C'est l'image que je cherche à donner. Mais qui comprend mieux les conséquences de ses actes qu'un homme ayant vu des contrées entières asservies, avec l'aide de sa propre magie ? Un homme qui, pour briser ses chaînes, n'a pas hésité à plonger un royaume dans le chaos. Sans parvenir à aller jusqu'au bout de son acte... J'aurai du le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Si Ashura-ou se réveillait... Hooo, oui, je connais les conséquences... ne les connais que trop... Et qui sait le nombre de pleurs que j'ai déjà fait – et que je ferai sûrement encore - indirectement couler ? Ces pleurs même que je ne sais depuis longtemps plus verser...

_J'accepte quoiqu'il m'en coûte  
Tout le pire du meilleur  
_

Il est trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour appuyer sur ce petit bouton. Trop tard pour arrêter l'appareil. Tout comme il serait vain de tenter d'enrayer le cours de mes pensées. Même en ouvrant les yeux je ne parviens plus à contempler l'extérieur. Je ne vois que le bleu froid de mes yeux. Et il me rappelle la glace qui régnait là-bas. Partout. Jusque dans mon cœur. Ho oui, pour qu'il y ait un meilleur j'accepte sans condition le pire, quel qu'il soit.

_Je prends les larmes et les doutes  
Et risque tous les malheurs_

Ces fameuses larmes... je les sens enserrer ma gorge. Mais il y a toujours ce sourire présent sur mes lèvres. Ce sourire vide qui ne disparaîtra sûrement jamais. Il est trop bien en place. Il m'est devenu trop naturel. Les larmes, les doutes, tout ça reste derrière. Présent mais invisible. Emplissant mon cœur sans jamais se refléter sur mon visage. Quant à les _prendre_... je me vois mal faire autrement, moi qui la plupart du temps en viens à douter de ma propre vérité. Les doutes, c'est comme la peur, ça fait parti de moi. Alors, oui, je les garde, pas de problème...

Tiens, un nouvel arrêt ? Peu importe. Je ne sais même plus si je dois descendre un jour de ce wagon. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je suis là. Mon esprit est tout entier tourné vers cette question : est-ce que je suis vraiment capable de tout risquer ? Mais la réponse est évidente, en fait... les choses ne nous sont vraiment précieuses que si l'on craint de les perdre. Les malheurs en suspend sont inhérents à n'importe quel attachement. Alors, oui, je veux bien les risquer, puisque c'est le prix à payer...

_Tout mais pas l'indifférence  
Tout mais pas ce temps qui meurt_

Le prix à payer pour être autre chose. Autre chose que l'ombre frêle de ce souverain dont le charisme attirait tous les regards. Les détournant de moi. Dont la cruauté élégante faisait courber les têtes sur son passage. Sans qu'aucune ne se redresse pour s'apercevoir de l'existence de ce jeune magicien blond autrement que comme d'un bel objet de décoration. Un objet dangereux, certes. Mais dénué d'âme, comme tout objet qui se respecte. Un automate qui parcourait les couloirs froids de ce vaste palais, suivant les robes froufroutantes de son maître et créateur. Une marionnette inanimée, au sourire joyeux et aux grands yeux vides.

_Et les jours qui se ressemblent  
Sans saveur et sans couleur  
_

Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas... quand j'ai réellement commencé à me rendre compte qu'autre chose pouvait exister. Une autre vie. Ou plutôt une vie. Tout simplement. Je ne sais plus. Mais je sais une chose : si tout ça devait recommencer... je préférerai mourir.

_Et j'apprendrai les souffrances  
Et j'apprendrai les brûlures_

Souffrir ? Physiquement parlant, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était. Nul au palais n'aurait osé s'en prendre à moi. Protégé par l'influence de mon souverain. Et plus encore par mes propres pouvoirs. Mais je ne veux plus... non, je refuse de les utiliser de nouveau dans leur entier potentiel ! Je préfère être faible. Je préfère souffrir. Après tout, quand on souffre, c'est qu'on est vivant...

C'est en glissant ce qu'ils nomment une _carte magnétique_ dans la fente prévue pour elle que je me rend soudain compte que je rentre les mains vides. J'ai à peine le souvenir d'avoir quitté mon tramway pour le reprendre en sens inverse. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu descendre au bon arrêt. Je sais seulement que j'ai soudain senti l'urgence de revenir...

_Pour le miel d'une présence  
Le souffle d'un murmure_

Il est immobile, exactement à l'endroit où nous l'avons laissé il y a quelques heures. Son bras s'appuie peut-être davantage sur son sabre. Et sa tête est inclinée sur sa poitrine. Il ne l'a pas relevée à mon entrée. Ça, c'est plutôt inquiétant, même s'il est vrai que la porte coulissante est aussi silencieuse qu'un soupir. J'enlève mes chaussures et traverse la pièce, sans un bruit. Un coup d'œil à la petite princesse m'apprend qu'elle dort toujours profondément et je m'agenouille à quelques centimètres du guerrier assoupi. Et je ferme les yeux. Je sens sa chaleur, sa force irradier jusqu'à moi. Je me concentre sur sa respiration lourde, régulière, rassurante. Je sais que sans cette blessure il se serait déjà réveillé. Je sais aussi qu'il ne va pas tarder à ressentir ma présence. Mais je profite de l'instant, le temps qu'il dure.

_J'apprendrai le froid des phrases  
J'apprendrai le chaud des mots_

- "Hoi, teme ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous planté là, t'étais pas sensé être parti avec le gosse !"

Je garde les yeux clos, encore quelques secondes. Il m'enguirlande, comme d'habitude. C'est normal. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le sens n'a pas d'importance. J'entends juste sa voix. Ses inflexions. Sa sonorité si particulière. Le sens n'a aucune importance, et je crois qu'il le sait aussi bien que moi...

_Je jure de n'être plus sage  
Je promets d'être sot  
_

Je soulève enfin les paupières. Et plonge dans deux iris écarlates à la surface desquels la colère commence déjà à battre. Et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire irresponsable. Je veux la déclencher, cette colère...

- "Petit Toutou et moi nous nous sommes séparés pour être plus efficaces. Je devais ramener à manger !"

- "Ha ouais ? Et tu peux m'expliquer où elle est, la bouffe, dans ce cas ?"

Un sourire carrément idiot, alors que mon index se porte à mes lèvres.

- "J'ai oublié de l'acheter..."

_Tout mais pas l'indifférence  
Tout mais pas ce temps qui meurt_

Le fourreau du katana me frôle la tempe avant d'aller tinter contre le mur, derrière moi. Gagné ! Il est en colère ! Je me relève d'un bond, ayant tout juste une longueur d'avance sur le Kuro-wanwan furieux me poursuivant de son sabre. Lui et moi on sait bien qu'il ne me blessera pas. Mais je crois que même si j'en étais moins sûr, je le provoquerai tout de même, exactement de la même façon.

_Et les jours qui se ressemblent  
Sans saveur et sans couleur_

Et cette chanson me trotte toujours dans la tête. Et je souris comme un dingue. Les lieux ne se ressemblent pas, c'est vrai, mais les situations ont quand même tendances à se répéter... Pour autant il est vrai aussi qu'elles ne manquent jamais de piquant...

_Je donnerai dix années pour un regard  
Des châteaux, des palais pour un quai de gare_

Je ne cherche pas à savoir combien de temps est passé quand il finit par rompre la poursuite, haletant. Ses yeux rouges me foudroient, promesses de mille morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Et ça ne fait qu'agrandir mon sourire. Parce que son regard à lui me _voit_. Il me voit moi, Fye. Pas le sorcier favori du roi. Pas l'arme magique à la puissance destructrice. Juste moi. Un type qui, selon les mots qu'il emploierait sûrement, passe sa vie à le faire prodigieusement chier. Et moi ça me va. Je suis prêt à aller n'importe où, du moment que ça veut dire que son regard se posera toujours sur moi.  
_  
Un morceau d'aventure contre tous les conforts  
_  
C'est en m'apercevant qu'il s'appuie un peu trop lourdement contre le mur que je me souviens... il est blessé. Et c'est moi l'idiot, après ça ? Mon sourire devient celui d'un père découvrant la dernière bêtise d'un enfant décidément trop remuant. Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux alors que je m'avance vers lui, en secouant la tête d'un mouvement désabusé. Et il laisse échapper un curieux son, à mi-chemin entre l'aboiement et le cri étranglé, comme je soulève d'un geste sec le T-shirt – noir bien sûr – qu'il porte depuis le dernier monde.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu..?"

- "Tes blessures se sont rouvertes, Kuro-sama..."

Ma voix est calme, mais le sang frais imprégnant les bandages blancs, au travers de sa poitrine, manque faire totalement disparaître mon sourire. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Peut-être que finalement je pourrais apprendre à ne pas l'arborer constamment...

- "Arrête avec tes surnoms à la con, bordel !"

Retour en force du sourire, on se refait pas aussi vite. On n'oublie pas aussi vite des années de comédie...

- "Kuro-sama, Kuro-wan, Kuro-myu, Kuro-chan ou Kuro-rin, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il faut changer tes pansements !"

Il râle un peu bien sûr, pour la forme. Lui non plus on ne le refera pas... Mais quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes passés dans la chambre adjacente, après qu'un léger soupir nous ait fait nous souvenir que Sakura dormait toujours, dieu seul sait comment après le raffut que nous avons mené... l'habitude sûrement...

Il s'est assis à califourchon sur une chaise, au moment où je reviens avec le matériel médical adéquat. Et, malgré ses récriminations, je l'aide à retirer son T-shirt. Un peu parce que je l'ai vu grimacer imperceptiblement en tentant de le faire seul. Et beaucoup parce que je profite de la situation... Je m'accroupis près de lui et commence doucement à dérouler les bandages encerclant son torse. Et, bien sûr, quelques paroles reviennent danser dans mon inconscient.

_Des tas de certitudes pour désirer encore_

Il y a mille et une façons de désirer. Mille et une significations à ce terme. Et bien là je le prend dans son acceptation première. Ou du moins, la plus couramment utilisée. Le désir physique. Et oui, sans hésiter : je laisse avec joie toutes les certitudes que j'ai jamais cru posséder contre ces quelques moments. Mes doigts frôlant sa peau. Les légers frissons qui lui échappent à ce contact. Peut-être seulement dus à la douleur. Peut-être... Le fait de ne pas savoir s'il me rend cette attirance ne fait que décupler le plaisir de ces brèves caresses. De toutes ces autres fois où nos corps se sont rapprochés. Par hasard. Ou à dessein. Qui sait..?

_Echangerais années mortes pour un peu de vie  
Chercherais clé de porte pour toute folie_

Je l'ai de nouveau laissé seul avec notre belle endormie, une fois le sang étanché et les bandes propres correctement mises en place. Avec l'ordre express de se reposer pendant que je retourne faire les courses. Pour de bon cette fois ! Et j'ai à peine eu le temps de refermer derrière moi le battant de la porte de communication qu'une chose non identifiée se fracassait dessus. Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas aimé ? Le joyeux : "Maintenant, Kuro-tan va gentiment se coucher le temps que son infirmière préférée aille acheter de quoi le nourrir !" que je lui ai lancé ? Ou bien le fait que je profite qu'il soit debout juste devant l'un des lits pour le pousser dessus, appuyant ma main sur son épaule juste un instant de trop ? Hum... les deux, sûrement ! Je descends les escaliers en chantonnant, tout en rempochant la carte magnétique avec laquelle je viens de verrouiller à nouveau la chambre. Dix ans passés à Seles ne valent pas dix minutes en compagnie de mon souffre-douleur favori. J'échange, j'échange. Sans réflexion !  
_  
Je prends tous les tickets pour tous les voyages  
Aller n'importe où mais changer de paysage_

Je fredonne toujours en empilant à peu près tout ce qui attire mon regard dans le chariot métallique que je pousse devant moi. Avant de s'endormir Sakura-chan nous a bien évidemment fait largement profiter de sa chance insolente. Pas besoin donc de peser longuement le pour et le contre lorsque un met non-identifié m'intrigue sur un rayonnage. C'est très agréable je dois dire. De pouvoir suivre ma propre volonté. Peut-être que j'en profite un peu trop..? Je jette un œil à l'amoncellement hétéroclite mais à forte dominance sucré me précédent. Ho, Kuro-pyon va adorer ça... Je tend le bras et un paquet de bonbons à l'aspect gélatineux et aux couleurs aussi criardes que définitivement pas naturelles s'ajoute à mon butin. Ben quoi ? Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement il paraît, et à part la nourriture rien ne semble vraiment risqué sur ce monde...

_Echanger ces heures absentes  
_

Non. Définitivement. Cette chanson ne semble pas décidée à me lâcher... Elle me trotte toujours dans la tête alors que nous avons depuis longtemps terminé notre repas – oui, j'avais aussi acheté des choses _mangeables_, selon l'appréciation pleine de tact de notre Kuro-wan national. Sakura et Shaolan, eux, ont évidemment eu la gentillesse de me complimenter sur mes choix éclairés en ce qui concernait les plats bizarres de ce pays, desserts compris. À l'heure qu'il est ils doivent certainement dormir tous les deux, dans la pièce d'à-côté. Et moi je regarde avec un sourire presque tendre un Kurogane assis en tailleur sur le lit en face du mien, marmonnant des imprécations tout en essayant d'aplatir à grands coup d'oreiller un Mokona sautillant gaiement d'un bout à l'autre du matelas. Bien sûr, nous avons établi dès le début que le passage du temps est différent d'une dimension à l'autre. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'une minute ici –quel que soit cet ici – est plus remplie qu'une journée entière là-bas...  
_  
Et tout repeindre en couleur_

Là-bas où tout était désespérément immaculé. Vide. Vous savez ce qu'il y a de bien, avec le blanc ? C'est qu'on peut mettre exactement la couleur que l'on veut dessus. Et devinez laquelle je choisis ? Hé, comment ça le noir n'est pas une couleur ! On s'en fiche ! C'est l'exact opposé de ce que j'ai toujours connu. Et puis, le noir fait tellement bien ressortir toutes les autres teintes...

_Toutes ces âmes qui mentent  
Et qui sourient comme on pleure_

Mon sourire se fige. Mes yeux se perdent le long d'une vague lézarde sur le mur. Alors que ce couplet résonne. Encore et encore. Là, ça en devient carrément flippant, hein ? Le type qui a écrit ça devait venir de Seles. Ou alors c'est mon double dans ce monde...

- "Puuuuu ! Pourquoi Fye est triste ?"

Je sursaute, sortant de ma rêverie morose comme notre petite boule de poil m'atterrit sur les genoux. Je lui tapote gentiment la tête tout en baissant vers lui un sourire rassurant.

- "Fye n'est pas triste ! Pourquoi le serait-il ?"

- "Mokona ne sait pas. Mais Mokona sait que Fye pensait encore à ces choses tristes qu'il ne veut pas dire."

Son air désolé me fait de la peine et je relève les yeux pour l'éviter. Non, je ne veux pas vous raconter. Je ne veux pas que vous connaissiez la chose sans âme que j'étais. Je veux juste l'oublier moi-même. Mon regard tombe sur l'autre occupant de la chambre, alors que je caresse la fourrure douce de Mokona. Il s'est endormi. Couché, une fois n'est pas coutume... Son visage ne reflète plus la colère lorsqu'il dort. Son perpétuel froncement de sourcils se réduit à quelques rides de surface. Ça lui donne un air un peu triste. Presque vulnérable. Lui aussi cache des blessures que je donnerai cher pour connaître. Et peut-être pouvoir apaiser... Notre petit compagnon gigote sous ma paume et je reporte mon attention sur lui.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas, Mokona, je ne suis plus triste maintenant."

La tête aux longues oreilles se penche légèrement sur un côté, semblant tester dans l'air, entre nous, la véracité des mots que je viens d'y lancer.

- "Pour de vrai ?"

Mon sourire est faible mais inhabituellement sincère.

- "Pour de vrai."

- "Puuuuu ! Alors Mokona est rassuré ! Mokona peut aller dormir avec Sakura !"

Il ne fait qu'un bond joyeux jusqu'à la porte, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi, une expression un peu coupable dansant sur ses traits de petite peluche.

- "Mokona a promis..."

Je prends un air très sérieux pour lui répondre. Parce que je sais qu'il s'inquiète sincèrement pour moi, malgré tout.

- "Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend très bien ça. Une promesse est une promesse. Et puis..." un immense sourire espiègle relève le coin de mes lèvres, "Si Fye se sent seul il pourra toujours aller dormir avec Kuro-plushie (1), pas vrai ?"

Mon complice à fourrure me renvoie un sourire aussi grand que lui, assorti d'un battement de pattes ravi.

- "Ouiiiii ! Alors Mokona est rassuré ! Mokona peut partir !"

La porte se referme doucement derrière la petite créature et mon sourire s'attarde sur mon visage.

- "Dans tes rêves oui, 'spèce de tordu !"

Je cligne des paupières avant de me tourner vers la voix rauque. Il n'a pas bougé. N'a pas ouvert les yeux. Mais l'habituel froncement de sourcils est de nouveau bien en place...

- "Ho, tu étais réveillé, Kuro-chi ?"

- "Kurogane.", marmonne-t-il d'un ton las, "Et personne pourrait dormir avec le boucan que vous faites, toi et cette satanée boule de poils !"

- "Haaa, pardon, Kuro-rin !"

Par habitude je passe une main derrière ma tête avec un sourire gêné. Jouer, toujours. Même s'il ne me regarde pas. Il pousse un vague grognement difficilement interprétable et le silence retombe.

Trop long à mon goût.

_Tout mais pas l'indifférence  
Tout mais pas ce temps qui meurt_

Je me lève. Traverse silencieusement l'espace qui nous sépare. Et je m'agenouille, mes bras croisés sur son matelas, ma tête reposant sur eux.

- "Nee, Kurogane..."

À peine un murmure. Il grogne à nouveau en réponse et je choisis d'y voir une interrogation. Alors je continue.

- "Regarde-moi. S'il te plaît."

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Son regard écarlate embrumé par le sommeil se pose dans le mien. Nous restons immobiles. De longs instants. Nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il me regarde, simplement. Comme je le lui ai demandé.  
_  
Et les jours qui se ressemblent  
Sans saveur et sans couleur_

Finalement, je sais de quelle couleur je veux repeindre mon monde. En rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme le danger. Rouge comme la passion. Rouge... comme la vie...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Owari.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(1) J'ai pas trouvé l'équivalent de "peluche" en japonais et rien qui aille bien à la place... Donc en anglais parce que... parce que je trouve juste que ce mot sonne bien ! "Plushie", de suite, on imagine un truc tout doux à câliner, vous trouvez pas ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

#en train de courir devant un Kuro ayant repris sa taille normale, récupéré son sabre, et manifestement une grande envie de s'en servir# Heeeelp ! èé;;;

**Fye** : Bon. Hé bien comme l'auteuse est un peu occupée pour le moment... #se décale pour éviter les deux coureurs# Je pense que c'est à moi de remplir son rôle... #se détourne deux minutes le temps de passer sa tenue de serveur# Reviews pour tout le monde, c'est la maison qui régale ! #grand sourire commercial#

#repasse en hurlant#

**Fye** : #se recoiffe après la bourrasque# ... #tend une jambe sur le passage de Kurogane et regarde le ninja s'étaler#

**Kuro** : Oo #blam# Xx ... Temeeee ! èé

**Fye** : #sourire d'excuse# Je voudrais pas que tu la tues avant qu'elle nous ait écrit au moins un lime, Kuro-chan...

**Kuro** : #blink# Un quoi..?

#reviens tranquillement# Une scène de cul...

**Kuro** : OO ...

#passe sa main devant le regard fixe du ninja# Il est sous le choc tu crois..?

**Fye** : Ouais. Et tu ferais mieux de partir dans un autre monde avant qu'il se reprenne à mon avis...

Certes... #chope Mokona# Amuse-toi bien ! X3 #pointe les lecteurs# Et vous pensez aux reviews !

**Mokona** : Doki dokiiii ! #avale Flo, sort ses ailes et disparaît#

**Fye** : #lance la musique de fin des Warner# That's all folks !


End file.
